Mr. Yama
Mr. Yama is a minor antagonist in the 2014 animated film, Big Hero 6, and a recurring antagonist in its television series. Background Yama is a known person in the criminal underworld of San Fransokyo, most famous for participating in bot fights. He owned a bot named Little Yama which he used to destroy many other bots in competitions. Yama also appears to be a gangster and possible loan shark, due to the fact that Dibs owed him money. He is usually accompanied by henchmen. He resides in Good Luck Alley, a place in San Fransokyo known to be full of dangerous criminals. Personality Mr. Yama appears to know well about robotics, having built Little Yama: a fighting bot that won him numerous battles with ease; as well as being able to create multiple Baymax clones after getting ahold of the original Baymax. He is greedy and hates being cheated on or tricked, not forgiving those who have done him wrong: He didn't allow Hiro to fight against his bot but changed his mind when he offered a large amount of cash, then becoming angry when he realized Hiro was just pretending to be unskilled at fighting, and still holding a grudge against him when they met again, as well as refusing to give him back Baymax after they had struck a deal. When he hired Momakase to steal a gravity disruptor for him, he refused to pay her after seeing she only stole half of it, but offered to pay her double once she obtained the rest. He is also manipulative, willing to blackmail people into working for him. Despite appearing to be a tough and intimidating person, he is scared of higher powers like Obake, even appearing frightened while simply speaking to him through a cell phone. Appearance Yama is a large, obese man. He resembles a typical Japanese sumo wrestler. He wears a dark-blue tracksuit with yellow stripes and a "山" symbol in the back. Powers and Abilities Yama has no special powers or abilities. He does, however, have great strength, being able to lift grown men with ease. Despite his big appearance, he is also quite agile, as he managed to avoid an energy-overloaded train going at high speed towards him. History Mr. Yama is first seen being introduced as the undisputed champion of San Fransokyo's underground bot-fighting competitions. After defeating an unfortunate contender, Yama proceeds to blow off contestant Hiro Hamada before seeing how much money the young man possessed. After defeating him, Yama turned down Hiro's request for a rematch before he saw how much Hiro was willing to put down. The stake raised higher than ever, Yama arrogantly agrees to Hiro's request for a rematch. He finds himself immediately defeated, never having stood a chance, with Hiro taking the grand prize. Enraged and humiliated by both the fact that he lost all of his money and that he had been so pitifully hustled, Yama and his minions take after Hiro and corner him before he is bailed out by his brother. All of them are caught by the police shortly thereafter and thrown in jail. Not long after his arrest, Yama returned to the streets as a criminal. He tried to collect money from Dibs, who claimed he had lost the money and thus Yama and his thugs held him atop a high building, threatening to drop him. Right at that moment, he received a call from Obake and was tasked with acquiring a sculpture found at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Meanwhile, Hiro followed Baymax's new unfinished body through the streets since it had gone awry, ending up in an alley caught by Yama's minions. Yama then appeared behind Hiro, still angry at the boy for getting him incarcerated. Like before with Dibs, Yama made his henchmen hold Hiro upside-down on a high building, stopping when he noticed Hiro's school ID. Putting him down, Yama made a deal by telling him that he'd give back Baymax if he obtained the sculpture that Obake asked for. After Hiro obtained the sculpture, which was being used as a paperweight by Professor Granville, he and Fred met with Yama at his office. Giving him the item, Yama betrayed them by putting both in a safe room. Hiro and Fred escaped, soon getting caught by Yama's bodyguards, who took them back to him. Before Yama could get rid of them, the rest of Big Hero 6 arrived and beat up the henchmen. Honey Lemon then froze Yama and the team escaped with Baymax and the item, which was returned to Granville's office. Yama was unfrozen later and his minions told him that Obake would not be happy that they didn't get the item, but Yama replied that they had something better and showed them Baymax clones being produced. Later, Yama was seen arriving at a building in a limo. When he entered the elevator and went up, the system was hacked by Obake, who was upset after learning Yama didn't get the paperweight and dropped the elevator with Yama inside. Before slamming against the floor, Yama was able to tell Obake that he had something better and showed him the Baymax clones, believing they'd make up for losing the paperweight. Obake told him instead that they'd work for obtaining the item, warning him to not fail this time. Yama let some of the Baymax clones loose on the city to attack civilians, while he and some more walked into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to obtain the piece. Fred, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi and Honey Lemon went to fight the clones while Hiro, who was in the facility creating a new armor for Baymax, noticed Yama looking fot Granville's office and was spotted by one of the clones, who fought the real Baymax and ripped his vinyl material. Hiro took advantage of it and made Baymax blend in with the clones to find the paperweight first. Yama mistook Baymax for one of the clones and ordered him to find the item while looking for it himself. Baymax obtained it, but Yama accidentally dropped a book on his head and triggered Baymax's healthcare function. Yama saw the item and took it, telling his robots to take care of Baymax while trying to run away with it. Hiro intervened and used Baymax's rocket fist, hitting Yama and making him drop the paperweight. The item began to glow with a green light; both Hiro and Yama tried to reach for it but the item flew and attached itself to one of the copy Baymaxes, overloading it with energy and soon destroying it. Yama managed to take the item while Hiro attempted to save Baymax from falling, running away and calling Obake to inform him that he had obtained it and was on his way to deliver it. The item however burnt through Yama's pocket while riding an escalator, causing it to overload as well and throwing Yama to the train tracks. The item attached to the train, making it move at high speed. Yama was able to avoid it and later the train was stopped and the item was destroyed by Hiro and Baymax. Yama was seen again in "Food Fight", hiring Momakase to steal a prototype gravitational disruptor from Alistair Krei's office. Momakase succeeded but was unaware that Krei separated the item and hid the halves on different spots. Yama then met with Momakase at her office. Having the blueprints of the prototype, he saw Momakase only obtained half of it and told her it was useless without the other part, refusing to pay her and telling her to let him know when she got the rest. After she completed it, Momakase only called Yama to let him know she was selling the disruptor on the black market, poisoning him with sushi and telling her men to take him home and eventually give him the antidote. He returns in "Small Hiro One". In the episode, he steals a shipment of nickel-titanium alloy and uses the metal to create a new robot called Mega Yama, which is based on his old fighting bot. Baymax and Hiro track the stolen metal down to a warehouse, and Hiro goes in, then gets caught by a guard bot. Yama shows up in a platform and claims to know who Hiro is. Hiro is startled and changes his voice, but Yama clarifies he knows he's a Big Hero 6 member, yet is unaware about his real identity. Yama releases Mega Yama when Hiro asks about the metal, which begins attacking him. Baymax captures Yama from behind and soon the rest of Big Hero 6 arrive to fight the robot. Upon defeating it, the robot almost crushes Baymax and Yama, and so Baymax has to release him to stop the robot from falling on them. Yama gets back to his platform and tells the team they will pay, shutting down the lights for a moment and mysteriously disappearing along with Mega Yama once the lights are back. He also obtains a flash drive containing information about Dr. Trevor Trengrove being a fraud who stole work from his partner years ago. Using this drive, he blackmails Trengrove into getting students to inadvertedly create upgrades for Mega Yama. Trengrove makes it seem like a workshop for the students, and goes to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to get the smartest people to work on them. Yama stays outside the building and tells Trevor to forbid anyone under 16 to keep (the civilian) Hiro out from the scheme, as he knew the boy could find out the real intentions. Hiro and Baymax are instead sent to the Sciencetorium museum with other small children and Wendy Wower, who is a child entertainer. Meanwhile, Trengrove is pressured by Yama into getting the upgrades done as soon as possible reminding him of the flash drive. The students who get to make them are, ironically, the Big Hero 6 members Wasabi, Go Go Tomago and Honey Lemon, apparently unknown to both Yama and Trevor about their alter egos. Hiro is bored from being in the museum and gets Baymax to spy on the workshop. The robot spots Yama and his men outside, so Hiro gets the children and Wendy to distract him while he, Baymax and Fred sneak into the workshop to warn his friends. Yama however does notice him sneaking in, and he goes inside with his minions to see Trengrove and demand the robot's upgrades. The team are in shock to find out they were working for Yama all along, and the upgraded Mega Yama breaks through a wall, taking Yama and his thugs away. Soon, Yama and company are followed by the suited-up Big Hero 6 and fight them at a pier. The heroes easily take out the henchmen and Go Go takes the flash drive from Yama, but since the upgrades for Mega Yama are based on the members' specialities, the battle between them is tough and are unable to harm the robot. Yama is tossed to the sea, and Hiro tells Honey Lemon to create baked soda and vinegar chem-balls, which she does and Fred puts inside the robot's blasters. This causes the reaction to melt the robot from inside, and Yama swims away after he sees his robot defeated. Yama has a short role in "Mini-Max". When Hiro goes to Good Luck Alley while spying on Professor Granville, he and Baymax bump into Yama and his thugs. Yama was carrying a pizza which was splattered all over his recently-washed clothes, which enraged him and sent his minions to catch Hiro. Hiro however got away thanks to his scooter and a rocket upgrade it had. A cardboard image of Yama is seen in "Steamer's Revenge" when Fred practices moves that his father teaches him. Etymology *'Yama' - Yama is the Japanese word for "mountain". This parallels Yama's firm, self-aggrandizing personality and his sensitivity to disgrace. It is represented by the kanji "山", which is seen on the back of Yama's tracksuit and throughout his hideout. Trivia *In earlier drafts for the film, Yama was intended to be a more important antagonist as a mob boss in San Fransokyo's crime scene. He was the leader of a gang, which consisted of rocket-powered bomber men, a sumo wrestler, and the Fujitas; a group of martial artist roller women in traditional Japanese wear and makeup.RyanLangDraws Tumblr *Mr. Yama can be seen briefly in the series' intro along with other villains, in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Gallery Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-171.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-187.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-256.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg|Yama bot-fights Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-327.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-417.jpg|Little Yama is destroyed. Yama mad at Hiro.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-581.jpg|Yama, Tadashi and other bot fighters are jailed. BH6IntroVillains.png DibsBR2.png|Threatening Dibs. Yama Shocked.png DibsBR3.png DibsBR4.png Obake calls Yama.png|Yama receives a call from Obake. Yama Mr. Sparkles.png YamaHiro.png|Yama meets Hiro again. Yama threatens Hiro.png Baymax Returns 18.jpg Paperweight1.png Yama Office.png|Yama in his office. Yama's thugs.png Crumbling office.png Yama Bodyguard 1.png Yama Bodyguard 2.png|Yama defends himself with his henchman. Frozen Yama.png|Frozen by Honey Lemon. YamaProduction.png|Yama's Baymax Clones. Yama enters building.png YamaElevator.png ObakeScreen.png Yama and Clone.png YamaBaymaxDoor.png Yama Scanned.png|Scanned by Baymax. Yama and Baymax.png Yama Paperweight.png Yama runs.png Yama pocket glow.png Yama train.png|Yama evades the train. YamaMomakase1.png| Yama meets Momakase. Yama Angry.png YamaMomakase2.png YamaMomakase3.png YamaDisruptor.png Poisoned Yama.png|Poisoned with sushi. Yama SH1.png Yama meets super-Hiro.png Yamas.png|Yama and Mega Yama. Baymax gets Yama.png Baymax catches Mega Yama.png Yama platform.png Yama scanned Baymax.png Yama phone.png|Pressuring Trevor. Yama Wendy.png Yama children.png Volcanoes.png|Yama sees the children's experiments. Yama notices.png Yama sees Hiro.png|Yama sees Hiro sneaking in. Yama and thugs.png Yama and Mega Yama.png Yamas escape.png|Yama and the upgraded Mega Yama escape. Yama rides Mega Yama.png|Yama sees Big Hero 6 following him. Yama smile.png Mega Yama henchmen.png Yama wall.png Go Go flashdrive.png|Go Go takes the flash drive. Yama pink.png Distortion.png|Mega Yama's armor deflects Baymax's rocket punch. Yama sea.png|Yama sees his robot fail. Yama pizza.png Fred villain cardboards 2.png Concept art Tumblr ngpg26I0iF1rkq0ruo7 1280.jpg Yama_Concept_Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Yama_and_the_Fujitas_concept_art_.jpg|Mob Boss Yama acting as the Fujitas' boss Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bot Fighters Category:Villains